


This Desperate Wish

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [16]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trembles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Desperate Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["(I've Got a) Right to Cry"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/_I_ve_Got_A_Right_to_Cry/15939398) by Shearwater.

Nyota finds him on the observation deck.

The _Enterprise_ isn't the only thing running on empty--she wants to curl up and sleep for a year--but he needs her more than she needs rest.

Spock stands, tall and still, gazing out into the darkness. Nyota doubts that's what he's actually seeing.

Neither of them speaks.

He follows her movement with his eyes as she wraps her arms around him. His posture softens and his arms encircle her; he buries his face in her shoulder.

His breathing is heavy, shaky gusts against her neck.

He trembles. She holds him tighter.


End file.
